


Chasing Your Shadows : Part 1

by Izissia



Series: Chasing Your Shadows [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie gets fucked by a shadow version of herself and grows a fat girlcock~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Your Shadows : Part 1

Chie was certain things weren’t meant to play out like this. She’d been separated from the others, and in an effort to find them, carried on by herself. She knew this was bad, there was an air of familiarity to everything. A creeping sense of deja vu, tinged with the notion that this was.. Wrong. She pushed her glasses further up her face, and crept deeper into Yukiko’s castle.  
“Are we talking about THAT Yukiko?” a twisted voice grins. Chie felt sick to the core. Oh no! The scene was disgustingly familiar, and yet she was sure she’d never lived trough this before. There was one key difference however, her friends were nowhere to be seen! Too late to help.  
…  
“You’re not me!” Chie howled. The other Chies laughter only grew, louder and louder. Black and red darkness descending on the amber eyed girl. Chie fell to her ass, and when she opened er eyes, the Chie before he could hardly be called a schoolgirl. The hooded figure let out a laugh, sat on a throne of faceless schoolgirls. Before she could so much as react, Chie’s throat was gripped, TIGHT beneath that whip. She gags and chokes, wads of spit flying from her mouth as her delicate pale flesh was bruised, a perfect thin rope wrapped around her neck. Her legs kicked and squirmed as she was hoisted into the air by the noose.  
“That’s the way it’s supposed to be, isn’t it?” the hooded girl before her mocks, plainly smiling beneath her mask as Chie desperately clawed at her bound neck. Her body shuddered and kicked, “She needs me.” the shadow laughs, “The REAL me.” ghkk. Chie’s body seizes up as she was garotted. She couldn’t resist.  
A jet black tentacle raises up from the girl’s cloak, hoisting up menacingly before her as the grip on her neck broke just a little. WHEEZE. Chie swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of air, her throat bulged as she could finally breath. She watched the squirming throne of barely clad bodies writhe into one and another. The chained up schoolgirls faceless, deathly white. Fucking each other. The dominitrix sat atop them. She herself was barely clothed. Yellow heels, tugged up to her thighs. Matching gloves as long as her arms.  
Up and up the cloak raised, swallowing Chie’s vision. She could breathe at least, dangling off of the floor. And then, “Bhlork!” her face twisted upwards as a jet black tendril slammed into her maw. The other Chie only laughed louder as the girl was made to dangle by the whip around her neck, held aloft as her throat visibly stretched around the burrowing tentacle in her face. Black as any shadow could hope to be, the onyx length skewered Chie’s throat, stretching her lips far apart, and then rearing right back to make the tomboy’s lips plump up into a whorish little duckface. And then it straightened out, within her gullet. Tentafucking her throat with wild abandon.  
The wetness of Chie’s violated throat began to fill the air, the sordid squelches and shlicks of her droolfilled maw being stuffed full of inch after inch of that jet black tendril. Her throat wrapped right around it, her poor untrained maw stretched quite visibly. The fingers which but seconds before had clawed at the whip wrapped tight around her throatline instead inadvertently massaged the pounding, pulsating, worming length. Her feet kicked worthlessly, making her dangling body sway. Her body shuddered and whined, all the while the other Chie laughed and writhed in perverse delight. Her throne did too, but everyone knew that.  
Rrriiiip! Chie’s outfit was torn from her by an assault of eager shadow. Stripped bare, she was left totally, completely, utterly nude. Her pert little B cups bouncing from the throat violation. Her cuntlips on full display. Even her toes were bare, kicking and squirming pathetically below all the while her face was filled deeper and deeper. Her belly bulged as it was pumped full of a noxious black load. The demon before her wasn’t anywhere near done! And she knew that because her thighs were gripped, yanked apart. Her cute, puffy and trimmed cuntlips spread apart beneath her. Presented completely as she choked on that snaking black length. Speaking of, another one of those rammed itself against her twat. Oozing its glistening wetness across her fold. The tentacles all curled in on themselves some. They didn’t so much as get longer in her face as they did unravel and straighten themselves out, only to coil inwards on themselves once more, and repeat the proces all over again.  
The glistening rounded tip dragged up and down against her folds, up and down, up and down. It was torturous, how fucking GOOD they felt! Even as she sobbed, knowing full well she didn’t want this, the girl certainly knew how to push her buttons. Even if she was teasing her twat like there was no tomorrow. That slithering shaft pumped upwards, just a little. Wriggling into her twat, spreading her cuntlips apart. Her face slammed down on that length as her eyes began to roll. Her knees couldn’t even hoist upwards thanks to the tentabondage.  
She lost track of the time, of course she did! Moments, hours, days spent having her mind fucked from her completely. Before finally, finally, those tentacles plunged into her with a sense of purpose. They grew thick and fat, all through their bodies. Veins, just as black as their skin bursting through their glistening wet skin, she could feel it in her throat as they tense and coil, and erupt! Pouring their load straight into her. Every little throb of the twin dicks that plugged her was another fat, virile load of that corruptive goo. Her asshole wasn’t left unblemished, as the climax began, a adorably tiny, not even as thick as her pinkie tentacle slips into her rear, to tease her backside as she was filled from both ends.  
Sprt, sprt, sprt. Her eyes rolled, her body tensed. Her belly glowing with delight as it was bloated softly, fat and round, not too fat, at least. She wouldn’t look pregnant after this, just utterly, completely filled as her womb was painted deep black. The grip on her throat loosened, she fell to her knees with a resounding THUD. The girl atop of her’s laughter filled the air as Chie heaved for air, jet black cum bubbling from her nostrils as she retches and heaves. “Bhloorgh!” she can’t help herself, she spews, and spews, and spews some more! But all that comes up was that mind-destroying tar. The same tar that the last few tentacles were squirting all over her body as Chie laughed. The Masked Chie that is, “I’m the true self~.” she grinned, her words got a response from Chie. Her waterfall of a cunt clamped down with delight. Her thighs spread apart. Her back arched and she pounded her twat into the floor. Clawing at the ground, the jet black puddle she knelt in spilling over her digits.  
“Noooooo~!” Chie screamed out as from between her cute cuntlips did burst a massive pillar of flesh! Fat and pale, and dripping a noxious black load from it! Her big, fat tomboy cock splurts all over herself, all over the floor! The doggystyle whore creaming herself there and then, and she wasn’t even being penetrated! Her load splattering across the ground as her eyes rolled back into her skull in pure bliss.

…

“Chie-san is in here!” Teddie beams, Yu pushes open the door to see the bowlcut girl, in her trademark green Jacket.  
“Chie!” Yukiko cries, stepping towards the girl, “Is everything alright?”  
The girl turns, pushing her glasses up her face. “Jeeze, what took you guys so long? C'mon, let’s go get Yukiko~!” As she turned away from the boys, headed deeper into the castle, her eyes shone with pure amber delight. Her panties strained at the thought of what she’d do to her princess, a twisted smile on her lips.


End file.
